Stargazer Class Stealth Destroyer
The Stargazer Class Stealth Destroyer is a class of multipurpose Guided Missile Stealth Destroyers currently in use by New United Nations members such as the UCR, Voldor Republic and Nilo Confederation. Technology and Combat Characteristics The smallest of the UCR Aerospace forces ships of the line, the Stargazer Class Stealth Destroyer is an easily constructed vessel that functions as a main-force multipurpose warship for fleets. The main engines are built around the center circumference of the rear hull and supply the 750-meter long ship with excellent speed and maneuverability that compensates for a lack of heavy firepower. The Stargazer's biggest selling point over competing designs is it's ability to support a wide range of modifications and upgrades to it's hull, enabling it to perform a large array of roles typical of other warships. Specifications (Group II Batch) *Armaments: **4 x Mk.9 Heavy Pulse Beam Cannons (2 x 2 Mk.30 twin mounts) **8 x Mk.8 Medium Pulse Beam Cannons (8 x 4 Mk.30M twin mounts) **26 x 2 Mk.14 Valiant 60mm Beam CIWS ( 2 x 2 twin mounts) **95 x 64 cell missile launchers (Retractable) **2 x Vigor 320mm railguns *Systems: **Cross-Dimension Radar **Search Radar **Traffic Control Radar **Landing Aid Radar **Laser LIDAR **Gravimetric Sensor Cluster **Active Stealth System **Electronic Warfare Suite *Power source: **Thermonuclear reaction heat pile cluster *Propulsion: Impulse drive system *FTL: Fold Drive Mk.V History Groups Stargazer/Group I The Stargazer Group I is the first production batch comprised of 50 destroyers produced from 2576 to 2577. They pioneered many of the technologies that would be improved upon on the Group II batch of ships. All Group I ships were upgraded to the Group II standard between April and September of 2580. Stargazer/Group II The Group II batch of Stargazer class vessels features improvements to systems and additional weaponry compared to the Group I ships. Enhancements to the sensors allowed the ships to detect targets faster and engage them from greater range.The upgrades to the sensors also allow the Group IIs to detect and hunt down stealth vessels more efficiently. Electronic warfare systems were enhanced to counter enemy A.Is and ECM and added weaponry for both anti-ship and anti-aircraft warfare. Speed was increased slightly by 15% thanks to enhanced power generators. These changes were mirrored in the Voldorian variant. Variants *Type-55A Class Heavy Destroyer - The Type-55A, alternatively known as the Harlan C Stoyer Class, is a variant of the Stargazer Class produced under a license by Gammon Drive Yards (GDY) for the Nilo Confederation navy. The hull was lengthen to 875.8 meters to accommodate more weaponry and a larger complement of troops, equipment and vehicles. The Type-55A's act as destroyer leaders for groups of the smaller 600 meters Type-54D/Daring-Class Destroyers. *Vorcia Class Destroyer: The Vorcia class destroyer is the Voldorian variant of the Stargazer class. Aside from enhancements made to electronic warfare systems for increased protection against hostile A.I attacks and enemy ECM, improved sensors to better detect stealth vessels, and increased anti-air armaments, the Vorcia class ships look identical to the UCR's Stargazers. Category:Ship Category:UCR Category:New United Nations